Sakura Kiss2
by Otacraze92
Summary: Simplesmente a continuação de Sakura Kiss. Eu creio que vai ficar boa, mas ninguem garante u.u
1. Primeiro dia

Era o primeiro dia de aula. Sakura estava inquieta em sua carteira. Haruhi, sentada a sua frente, perguntava o motivo vez ou outra. Os gêmeos pareciam indiferentes. Era melhor assim. Pelo menos até que sua preocupação desse as caras. Sakura recebera um e-mail de Kensuke no dia anterior, dizendo que ia mudar de colégio. Mas não era para qualquer colégio.

Era para o Ouran.

O dia passara depressa e agora estavam no Host. Sakura parecia ter esquecido sua preocupação e se preparava para a "cerimônia de iniciação". Fora assim que Tamaki chamara ao menos. Ela seria apresentada como Hostess a partir daquele dia. E então o clube entrou em funcionamento.

- Minhas queridas! – começou Tamaki quando as clientes estavam quietas – Tenho um anúncio importante a fazer!

"_Lá vem… Por que ele não pode ser normal…?"_ Sakura estava nervosa e a empolgação de Tamaki não ajudava.

Ryuu, que estava sentada próxima, olhava com indiferença. No fim, fora metida na história também. Mas seria um Host. Seu jeito ajudava muito. Estava esperando Tamaki terminar sua tagarelice. Tinha de ser paciente.

- A partir de hoje, teremos um novo Host e uma Hostess conosco! – continuou Tamaki – Então nos ajudem a divulgar isso, por favor. – ele sorria.

Sakura deu um passo adiante.

- Meu nome é Sakura Higuchi e serei a nova Hostess. Este – e apontou para Ryuu – será o novo Host. Chama-se Ryuu Suou.

Aquilo fez sussurros surgirem na sala. Ao que parecia, ser parente de Tamaki era algo que impressionava muito. E todos notaram isso, apesar de não se incomodarem. Tamaki esperou que as clientes se acalmassem antes de acrescentar.

- Então, a partir de agora… O Host Club está em funcionamento.

Aquilo poderia ser interessante. Ryuu, como o instruído, observava as atividades do clube sem interferir. Era importante que aprendesse como ser um bom anfitrião, mesmo que fosse do tipo rebelde. E foi isso que fez.

Sakura, por outro lado, tinha a atenção de algumas meninas, que ficavam perguntando como ela havia virado Hostess, o que ela achava daquilo e por aí ia. Ela respondia a todas as perguntas, um pouco sem graça. Não esperava um interrogatório.

Até que o clube fechasse foi assim. Quando finalmente terminou, Sakura sentia-se exausta. Precisava descansar muito e logo. Saiu com os demais, encontrando seu motorista parado diante dos portões do colégio. O carro estava pouco atrás. Ela se despediu, indo embora pouco depois.

No meio do caminho, seu celular tocou. Reconheceu o número como sendo de sua casa, então atendeu.

- Pois não? – ela olhava distraída pela janela.

- Sakura? – era a voz da mãe.

- Mamãe? O que foi? – ela estranhou.

- Ah, é que você estava demorando, então resolvi ligar.

- Estava no Host Club. Aquele com quem fui viajar, lembra-se?

- Ah, sim! E fará isso todos os dias?

- Sim. Acho que sim…

- Bom, tem alguém esperando você aqui em casa. Não demore! – a mãe parecia animada.

- Já estou chegando, mamãe. – ouvindo a mãe desligar, fez o mesmo e tornou a pôr o telefone na bolsa.

Quando desceu, notou um carro parado na frente da casa. Um carro muito familiar.


	2. Dia de Chuva

_Minna o/ Gomeneeeee xP Não era para esse capítulo demorar tanto para sair… Ele já estava pronto há muito tempo, mas eu só digitei agora. Não sei, acho que foi por preguiça… Ou talvez porque minha net esteja sem sinal… Enfim, espero que curtam õ/ E mandar review não mata, não :)_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sakura entrou receosa na casa e foi até a sala, parando de andar assim que sua suspeita foi comprovada. Sentado no sofá estava Kentaro. Ele parecia estar vendo uma foto ou uma mensagem no celular, mas não parecia jogar ou falar com alguém. Seus dedos não se mexiam, Kentaro estava apenas lá, sentado e quieto, como se esperasse por algo ou alguém.

A garota então reparou em suas roupas. Ele não vestia o uniforme do colégio, por mais que sua calça se parecesse com a do uniforme e na sacola ao seu lado, uma manga (de um provável uniforme colegial) estivesse para fora, de uma cor muito próxima do azul usado no uniforme do Ouran, Mas era exatamente o que parecia, como Sakura notou ao se lembrar de que ele mudara de colégio.

"_Esse ano será longo, muito longo…"_

Logo havia começado a chover e raios e trovões caíam. A sombra da garota, em uma das vezes, se prolongou até próximo de Kentaro, atraindo sua atenção. Ele guardou o telefone no bolso e se levantou, olhando-a nos olhos de forma mais séria do que ela gostaria, mas também de forma tão gentil que a incomodou. E por algum tempo, o único som vinha da chuva do lado de fora.

Quando nenhum dos dois suportava mais o silêncio, Sakura falou. Talvez tenha sido rude, como notou pela ausência de resposta por parte do outro, mas não conseguiu impedir as palavras de saírem e mesmo que pudesse, não o faria. Queria algumas respostas e as teria, Kentaro gostando ou não disso. Afinal, fora ele quem resolvera um monte de coisas que mexeriam terrivelmente com a vida dela.

- Por que veio aqui? – sem resposta, Sakura continuou – Por que foi para o Ouran? Você sabe que isso é…

- Inútil? – interrompeu-a ele, fazendo-a recuar um passo devido à frieza em sua voz – Foi você, Sakura, quem começou tudo isso. Você se mudou do condomínio, nunca parava em um colégio. Meus esforços para acompanhar seus passos que foram inúteis, mas não agora.

- Kentaro, me diga o motivo de tudo isso e agora. – a voz da jovem estava firme.

- Você vai descobrir sozinha, como sempre faz. Só lhe digo que dessa vez eu não vou perder você.

- Você nunca me perdeu, Kentaro, só acreditou demais em uma mentira.

- Uma mentira? Sakura, você ia embora de todo lugar que eu estivesse com você! O condomínio, as escolas, tudo! E quando você passou a noite na casa de dois garotos, eu pude jurar que a Sakura que conheci não existia mais!

- Talvez ela não exista mais mesmo, Kentaro! Talvez eu tenha cansado de viver sempre na presença de pessoas que me olham estranho!

- Sempre haverá quem nos olhará estranho, Sakura.

Ela não respondeu. No lugar disso, girou sobre os calcanhares e foi em direção à porta, fazendo menção de sair. Kentaro notou, chamando-a antes que ela realmente fosse para a chuva forte que caía. Mas não adiantou, pois mesmo que ela tenha parado ao ouvir seu nome, no fim acabou abrindo a porta e saindo da casa. Quando ela estava dentro do carro, Kentaro foi atrás, entrando em seu próprio e ordenando ao motorista que a seguisse.

Sakura passou um endereço ao motorista, o mesmo que a buscara no colégio pouco mais cedo. Assim que o carro começou a andar, ela se ajeitou no banco, sem notar que o carro de Kentaro a seguia. Tudo o que passava em sua mente estava relacionado ao destino de seu pequeno passeio sob a chuva, por menos que tenha acreditado que algum dia iria para lá, principalmente quando qualquer um preferiria ficar em casa.

"_Espero não ter problema aparecer assim…"_

A jovem suspirou e pouco depois o motorista avisou que estavam chegando. Ela imediatamente tirou o telefone do bolso e discou um número. Mas não era um número qualquer, era o do único ser que interessava naquele momento. Esperou que alguém atendesse e, para sua surpresa, fora ele próprio. Tímida, perguntou se podia visitá-lo e ficou tão surpresa quanto feliz ao ouvi-lo dizer que ela podia aparecer quando quisesse, mesmo sem avisar.

O carro logo parou diante do local indicado por Sakura e, antes que o motorista pudesse abrir o guarda-chuva para ela, a garota saiu correndo em direção à porta, tocando a campainha em seguida. Só então notou que ainda trajava o uniforme do colégio e por isso não conseguia se mover direito. Aquela roupa, quando molhada do jeito que estava naquele momento, ficava bem pesada.

A porta foi aberta bem quando Kentaro desceu do carro atrás de Sakura. Corria sob a chuva, gritando o nome da garota, que se virou assustada para ele. No instante em que seus olhos se cruzaram, alguém apareceu na porta. Era um moreno alto e forte, de uma expressão indiferente, mas que ainda assim intimidava Kentaro.

Sakura, ao notar que o amigo parara de ir em sua direção, se voltou para a casa, sorrindo de canto de forma um pouco triste. O rapaz parado diante dela estranhou e deu espaço para ela passar. Tão logo ela entrou na casa, uma empregada apareceu com uma toalha. Kentaro, mais uma vez, havia sido posto de lado pela amiga.

"_O que aconteceu com você? E… Quem é ele…?"_

Sem ter mais o que fazer, Kentaro se retirou.

Sakura olhava pela janela quando o garoto foi embora. A empregada que a guiava até o quarto que usaria parou no meio da escada ao notar que a jovem não a seguia. Sakura levou algum tempo para sair de seus devaneios, mas logo seguia novamente a empregada, chegando em um quarto no meio do corredor do primeiro andar. (N/A: o andar logo acima do térreo, para quem não entendeu)

- Higuchi-sama, há roupas secas no banheiro. Morinozuka-sama pediu que a senhorita avise se tiver algum problema ou se quiser alguma coisa – a empregada fez uma reverência ao acabar de falar.

"_Takashi disse tanto mesmo?"_

Sakura sorriu e agradeceu, entrando no quarto assim que a empregada foi embora. Foi direto para o banheiro, encontrando as roupas antes mencionadas sobre a pia. Haviam sido perfeitamente escolhidas, como ela notou depois de se secar e vesti-las, deixando o vestido do colégio dentro da banheira. Após alguns minutos, que passara se olhando no espelho para conferir se as roupas realmente estavam boas, alguém bateu na porta.

- Ah, entre. – disse a jovem, saindo do banheiro.

A porta foi aberta e ela viu Mori parado, olhando-a. Naquele instante, o silêncio era absoluto, mas palavras eram desnecessárias. Aquele era o encanto do rapaz, aquele silêncio que dizia muito mais do que o uso de palavras seria capaz. Sorrindo para ele, a jovem foi até a porta do quarto e o abraçou. Em resposta, ele pegou em sua mão e a guiou para outro cômodo.

Chegaram no quarto de Mori e assim que a porta foi aberta, os olhos de Sakura focaram o instrumento sobre a cama e os papéis ao lado. Pelo jeito como estavam, ela concluiu que ele estivera mexendo naquilo há pouco tempo. Desviou o olhar das coisas para o rapaz, encontrando os olhos dele voltados para ela, o que a fez corar.

Mori então soltou sua mão e foi até a cama, sentando-se próximo do violão. Ajeitou as folhas em uma determinada ordem e pôs o instrumento no colo. Lançou um último olhar à garota antes de começar a tocar a música, que ela descobriu ter sido composta por ele. A melodia era tranqüila e a voz de Mori era envolvente. Conforme ele tocava e cantava, ela se aproximava. Aquilo era dela e só para ela.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Yo, minna! o/ Esse capítulo surgiu na minha cabeça quando eu estava fazendo lição de alguma matéria de exatas x3 Só para vocês verem como eu amo matéria de exatas hahaha xD Well, não sei quando vou postar outro cap dessa ou de qualquer outra fic. Enfim, see ya later :D_


	3. Na casa de Takashi

Enquanto Mori continuava com a música, Sakura, cada vez mais encantada, ia se aproximando do rapaz e da cama, sentando-se em uma cadeira que estava por perto. A garota não desviava o olhar do moreno e também não conseguia dizer nada. Prestava atenção em cada palavra da letra.

_**Dakishimeta sono nukumori ga  
Itsu made mo kienai you ni  
Koboreta namida wa boku ga nuguu kara  
Zutto soba ni iru yo**_

_(Para que o calor de nosso abraço_

_Nunca desapareça_

_Enxugarei suas lágrimas_

_Estarei sempre ao seu lado)_

Quando ele terminou a última estrofe, acabando a música, pôs o instrumento de lado e olhou para ela, como se perguntasse o que ela achou, mas não disse nada. Ela sustentava o olhar, emocionada com a letra, sem conseguir responder. Quando finalmente conseguiu formular uma frase, acabou tropeçando nas palavras.

- Foi… Encantalhoso… Digo, maravilhoso, encantador.

Ele sorriu de canto, fazendo a garota corar.

- Ta… Takashi… Quando compôs isso…? – ela desviou o olhar para as folhas de papel sobre a cama.

Ele acompanhou seu olhar antes de responder.

- Entre ontem e hoje.

Ela não respondeu. Apenas continuou a olhar as folhas de papel, com a caligrafia do moreno totalmente reconhecível. Ele mesmo marcara as notas, a letra da música acompanhando logo embaixo. Então algo a surpreendeu. Era a mão de Mori sobre a sua. Pouco mais vermelha, ela se virou para ele.

Mori ainda tinha o sorriso de canto, o que a fez sorrir de volta.

Aquele era, definitivamente, um momento mágico e sem igual na vida de Sakura. Estava tão absorvida pelo momento que não ouviu seu celular tocar, assim como Mori não ouviu o próprio. Só quando uma empregada bateu algumas vezes na porta e chamou pelo nome do garoto que eles pareceram despertar para a realidade.

Takashi foi até a porta e a abriu, resolvendo logo o problema com a empregada.

- É sua mãe. – ele se virou para Sakura – No telefone.

A garota estranhou. Normalmente ela ligaria no celular. Pensando nisso, a garota pegou o aparelho no bolso e olhou. Uma chamada perdida. Então era isso. Como Sakura não atendera quando tocou, a mãe simplesmente ligou na casa do rapaz. A garota agradeceu a Mori e saiu do cômodo, indo atender ao telefone.

- Sakura?! Ah, você está bem! – a mãe parecia desesperada – Você sumiu de casa, eu não sabia onde você poderia estar!

"_É verdade… Saí correndo de casa depois de brigar com Kentaro…"_

Sakura sentiu uma lágrima escorrer.

- Desculpe, mamãe… Não vai acontecer de novo, eu prometo…

- O que houve…? – a mulher notou o tom triste da filha.

Mori apenas acompanhava tudo da escada. Se ela precisasse dele, iria rapidamente acudi-la, mas até lá, não deveria intervir e sabia disso perfeitamente.

- O Kentaro… Ele… Vai estudar no Ouran… Ele estava em casa… A gente brigou… Eu não sabia o que fazer… Acabei vindo para cá…

Sakura tinha começado a chorar.

- Sakura… Acalme-se… Você está com Mori, não é? Então não precisa ficar assim… Passe algum tempo com ele, vai fazer bem. – a mãe tinha um tom acolhedor, relaxante.

Sakura respirou fundo e secou o rosto. Mori tinha acabado de mostrar uma música que compusera especialmente para ela e o que ela fez? Foi chorar para a mãe sobre a briga que tivera com outro. Muito legal da parte dela.

- Você tem razão, mãe… As idiotices do Kentaro são problema dele… Eu vou aproveitar o que diz respeito a mim efetivamente. – a garota parecia mais animada.

Mori, ao ouvir o comentário, sorriu de canto inconscientemente.

- Isso, querida. E quer que eu mande algumas roupas para a casa de Mori? Vai passar a noite aí, não é?

Sakura corou. Não havia pensado nisso.

- Não pensou nisso? Aparece tarde na casa do rapaz, sob chuva, e sem pensar nisso? – a mãe parecia surpresa.

- Bom… É…

A mãe riu do outro lado.

- Veja se pode ficar aí… E então me ligue. Mandarei roupas limpas imediatamente.

Sakura ia responder quando Mori apareceu. Ele estava com a mesma expressão de indiferença, mas Sakura viu que por dentro ele estava feliz. Isso a fez sorrir.

- Sakura. – a voz do rapaz a fez abaixar o telefone – Não tem problema.

A garota não entendeu como ele podia saber, mas não perguntou. Apenas voltou a falar com a mãe ao telefone. Arrumou o cabelo, pondo-o atrás da orelha quando começou a dizer alguma coisa.

- Er… Mãe…? Ele disse que não será incômodo…

A mãe pareceu se empolgar.

- Ótimo! O carro deve chegar em pouco tempo! Apenas diga o endereço.

Sakura terminou de falar com a mãe e pouco depois desligou. Mori apenas esperava pacientemente, observando a garota. E como se também estivesse esperando, uma empregada se aproximou assim que Sakura pôs o aparelho no gancho, avisando que o jantar estava servido. Sakura ia recusar, mas seu estômago apertou. Por causa da adrenalina no sangue, não havia percebido a fome que sentia.


	4. Fim do Dia

O resto da noite correra de forma tranqüila. Sakura havia achado o jantar maravilhoso e não fez questão de esconder, o que acabou deixando o rapaz taciturno um tanto sem jeito. Não esperava por aquilo, apesar de tudo. Ainda assim, sentiu-se bem ao ver que a garota estava bem mais animada do que quando chegara a casa.

Logo a campainha tocou e uma empregada se apressou em ir atender. Eram as roupas de Sakura levadas pela mãe. Enquanto isso, Mori mostrava a casa a Sakura, a pedido da garota. O moreno não se incomodou com o isso em nenhum momento, pelo contrário, achava algumas reações dela relativamente engraçadas. E depois disso, o casal foi ver um filme qualquer sobre romance na televisão. Mesmo que quisessem ver outra coisa, não havia muita opção, então simplesmente deixaram em algum que estivesse começando.

Mori se sentou na ponta do sofá, com Sakura ao seu lado e a cabeça apoiada em seu peito. O rapaz passou um braço em torno dela, que em resposta enlaçou a mão com a dele. Ficaram assim durante todo o filme, chegando a vê-lo quase até o final. Teriam visto tudo, mas Sakura acabou por adormecer na meia hora final.

Uma das empregadas, a mesma que atendera a porta quando as roupas da jovem chegaram, se ofereceu para levar Sakura até o quarto (não que fosse fisicamente possível), mas Mori recusou, dizendo que ele mesmo o faria, sorrindo de canto para a servente. Parecendo um pouco surpresa, especialmente pela demonstração de sentimentos do rapaz desde que a jovem chegara, a empregada fez uma reverência e se retirou.

Com cuidado para não acordá-la, Mori pegou Sakura no colo e a carregou escada acima, levando-a para o mesmo quarto em que estavam as roupas secas quando ela chegara. O moreno deixou a jovem na cama e a cobriu, se virando em direção à porta em seguida, na intenção de se retirar e deixá-la descansar em paz. Algo, no entanto, segurou sua mão, o impedindo de se afastar.

Sem entender, mas com a costumeira expressão indiferente, Mori se virou na direção da cama, confirmando suas suspeitas. Sakura tinha acabado de despertar e o vira indo embora. Por alguma razão ela queria impedi-lo, então fez tudo que pode. Segurou em sua mão, mas não estava firme. Ele podia muito bem se soltar e sair se quisesse.

O que Mori fez, porém, foi exatamente o que ela esperava. Segurou sua mão de volta e sorriu de canto, sentando-se na borda da cama. Sem dizer nada, ele apenas acariciou o rosto da jovem e ficou ali, esperando que ela adormecesse. Sakura estava com a mão livre próxima ao rosto, o olhar perdido em algum ponto além da porta. Queria contar a Mori sobre a discussão com Kentaro, mas podia ser apenas egoísmo de sua parte. O moreno provavelmente ficaria magoado.

Por conta disso, ela apenas continuou segurando em sua mão, sem dizer nada. O máximo que fazia era tentar não ter uma crise de choro devido à raiva que ainda sentia do amigo e dormir um pouco. Já estava tarde, afinal de contas, e teriam aula no dia seguinte. Pensar nisso fez o coração de Sakura apertar. Era seu primeiro ano sem Mori no colégio e para piorar, Kentaro agora estudava sob o mesmo teto. Ela só rezava para que não tivessem ficado na mesma sala. Se ele tivesse aparecido nas aulas no primeiro dia, tudo poderia ter sido evitado, mas ele apenas apareceu na casa de Sakura, após o dia terminar…

Aquele seria um segundo ano complicado, ela podia prever. Mas talvez tudo se resolvesse mais cedo do que ela imaginava. A ideia a reconfortava, fazendo-a sorrir de canto. Então, com a mente mais calma, Sakura se ajeitou na cama e fechou os olhos, adormecendo pouco depois.

Mori, percebendo que a jovem havia finalmente adormecido, soltou delicadamente sua mão e acariciou-a uma última vez no rosto, se retirando para o próprio quarto em seguida. Um dia chuvoso como aquele aumentava o sono de qualquer um, inclusive o dele. E pelo visto, Sakura havia tido um longo dia, então vê-la dormindo tão em paz o havia reconfortado. Estava calmo naquela hora, conseguiria dormir.

E no dia seguinte, faria questão de acompanhá-la até o colégio antes de ir para a faculdade. Se fosse preciso, iria até a sala com ela. Bastaria ela pedir que ele faria. Talvez assim suas preocupações diminuíssem um pouco. Pensando nisso, o moreno adormeceu no cômodo ao lado do quarto da jovem.


End file.
